Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle electrical component assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle electrical component assembly having a power supply unit and a power supply bracket.
Background Information
In recent years, some bicycles are provided with electrical components or devices to make it easier for the rider to operate the bicycle. Examples of such bicycle electrical components include suspensions, transmission devices (e.g., derailleurs, internally geared hubs, etc.) and seatposts. Such bicycle electrical components require electricity from a power source, such as a wheel hub generator and/or a battery. Typically, the power source is mounted remotely from the electrical components. As a result, electrical cables are routed along the bicycle frame between the electrical components and the battery. Also these bicycle electrical components can be interconnected to communicate with electrical cables or through wireless communications. Wireless bicycle electrical components are advantageous in that electrical cables connecting bicycle electrical components to each other can be omitted.